Spaceman (Minifigures)
Series 1 |Accessories = Helmet, Laser gun with blue laser beam. |Variations = |Years = 2010 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 , 55000 LEGO Universe }} The Spaceman is a minifigure introduced in 2010, as part of the 8683 Minifigures Series 1. He comes with a white space helmet with transparent-brown visor and a silver laser gun with a transparent blue laser beam. Description The Spaceman's basic armour colour is white with many markings. He has a white version of a Space Police Commando helmet, and a transparent visor in it. His face is yellow and has a large smile, two eyes, two eyebrows (the left one is raised), and two curved "lines" next to the mouth. The Spaceman's torso has a metallic-coloured "plate" with the Space theme's logo on it along with two small white "squares" and a red "square" below the logo. The "plate" has three light grey tube markings going out from it. Two of the tubes go out from the middle of the "plate" to below the plate. The ends of these tubes have a yellow "ring" around it. The third tube is at the top right of the 'plate' and goes up to the Spaceman's metal "collar" markings. The Spaceman has a belt on his hip piece, and some black sloping lines on the actual leg pieces. The Spaceman also has some metallic markings that slope upwards at the ends, which are placed on his "feet." The Spaceman has a light grey Laser-blaster handle and a transparent blue 3-stud-long laser beam. Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * His helmet is removeable and has a detachable visor. * The logo on his chest is the classic LEGO Space theme from 1978. * His boots are magnetic for walking on walls and ceilings in low gravity. * His Electro-Zapp blaster was later used in the LEGO Alien Conquest theme. * Created by Lawrence Dawes, the Spaceman's new laser gun was an immediate favourite among the Lego designers. * He likes friendly alien encounters, and dislikes hostile alien attacks. Notes * An extra transparent-brown visor is included as a spare piece. * Unlike the rest of the Minifigures Series 1 minifigures, the face of the Spaceman is not an option on LEGO Digital Designer's LEGO Universe Mode. * Parts to make this minifigure appeared in the Build-a-Minifigure bins at the LEGO Store. * He appeared briefly as a vendor in LEGO Universe, under the name "Ace Warprider". * He makes a playable appearance in LEGO City Undercover * In The Void and Comet Crisis, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Cole wear his outfit, except with arm printings and a different helmet. * His torso has the Classic Space logo on it. Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! Video Game Appearances *LEGO Worlds LEGO.com Description Stats Gallery LegoMINIFIGUREspaceman.jpg|The Spaceman in a promotion. 8683_4.jpg|CG Image spaceman s1.jpg 310JoqTKXNL.jpg|The Spaceman. Space1.jpg|Promotional artwork 8683-12.JPG|The Spaceman on his base. col01-13.jpg See Also * Spaceman Badge * White Classic Spaceman * Galaxy Patrol Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1